Así lo quiero
by Liz811
Summary: Jeff es atrapado por unos extraños y Matt acude a su ayuda, obligándolos a "hablar" de sus sentimientos. Slash-incesto, rough sex, algo de roleplay y shocking.


**Título:**I want it that way

**Autor:**Liz811  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Matt/Jeff Hardycest. No te gusta, no leas =)  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> Slash, sexo-incesto, non-con, algo de roleplay y shocking  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Jeff es atrapado por unos extraños y Matt acude a su ayuda, obligándolos a hablar de sus sentimientos.  
><strong>Beta:<strong> Nadie. Todos los errores son míos, perdón por cualquier error encontrado.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Nada me pertenece, solo mis musos y una mente no tan sana.

A/N: Segundo fic de la WWE. La idea surgió hace tiempo, pero nunca me quedó como hubiera deseado, quería algo un poco más oscuro y violento, pero mis musos no cooperaron. Así que aquí está el resultado.

Dedicado a Maggie. Te quiero, mujer!

-¡Por favor, no, no!- Jeff suplicaba mientras era forzado a arrodillarse ante el hombre con el cual decidió salir esa noche. Lo conoció después de acabado el show, Matt se había ido al hotel rato antes ya que Jeff tenía un promo casi al final de Raw, así que el menor pediría aventón a alguno de sus compañeros y tal vez iría al bar con ellos. Él sólo necesitaba la noche libre para hacer lo que ya tanto necesitaba.

-Awww ¿la princesa va a rogar?- Sam, o como fuera que se llamara el tipo, se burló mientras otros dos hombres ayudaban a mantenerlo bajo control y comenzaban a desvestirlo. Podía sentir dos pares de manos rondando por todo su cuerpo, después cerrándose sobre su miembro erecto, mientras otra estaba sobre su trasero, abriéndose paso entre sus glúteos, insertando un dedo en su interior. Jeff no pudo suprimir el sollozo que escapó de su boca, la mano de Sam aferrándose a su cabello, estirando con fuerza; otras manos sosteniéndolo quieto, impidiendo que empujara contra las manos que le producían placer.

-No me toquen, por favor ¡Sólo déjenme ir!- Jeff rogó de nuevo, la excitación empezando a nublar sus sentidos

-No, Jeffy, vas a tomarlo como todo un hombre y punto- [i] Jeffy [/i], Jeff se encogió al escuchar lo último, sólo había una persona a la que le permitía llamarle así- Ahora abre esa linda boca, vamos.- Sam tomó su mandíbula, forzándola a abrirse.

De pronto se escuchó un "click" y todos se quedaron quietos

-¡Suéltalo! Déjalo ir, ahora.

[i]¡No, no, no, no, no! Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Qué demonios hacía Matt aquí? ¿Cómo lo había encontrado? No, no, no, no ¿Cómo le iba a explicar esto? [/i]

-Dije ¡déjenlo ir!- Sam y los dos hombres alejaron sus manos de Jeff, dando un paso atrás, mirando al menor con confusión en sus ojos.- Jeff, levántate y vístete- Matt ladró a su hermano, moviendo el arma de un hombre al otro.

Huyendo los ojos de su hermano, Jeff tomó lo que quedaba de su ropa del piso y murmurando un rápido "lo siento" a Sam y los otros, fue al lado de Matt, rezando porque su hermano no fuera a disparar esa arma contra los hombres frente a ellos.

-Ve al auto, Jeff- El menor no lo dudó ni un segundo, se acomodó la ropa lo mejor que pudo y salió corriendo en dirección al carro. – Por su bien, será mejor que jamás los vuelva a ver cerca de mi hermano – les gruño Matt aun apuntando a los hombres con el arma, para después salir rumbo a su choche.

Jeff ya estaba dentro del carro, cinturón abrochado y palmas de sus manos sudorosas sobre sus piernas ¿Cómo le iba a explicar todo a Matt? ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no había sido forzado ante esos hombres, que no era la primera vez que esto ocurría, que le gustaba sentir la adrenalina de ser descubierto por él o por otros en la compañía, que la excitación por no saber si algo ocurriría y las cosas se salieran de control lo hacían ponerse más duro y buscar hombres cada vez con mayor control sobre él?

Matt lo sacó de sus pensamientos al entrar al auto y cerrar la puerta de un golpe, encendiendo el motor y arrancando enseguida; Jeff podía verle los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que apretaba el volante, sabía que tenía que aclararle las cosas a su hermano… decirle algo.

-Matt, yo…

-Cállate- Ok, esto era peor de lo que Jeff se esperaba. Matt estaba realmente enojado

-Fue mi culpa, yo les pedí que- el carro aceleró, Matt gruñó un segundo "cállate" y de pronto Jeff creyó que tal vez, sólo tal vez, al llegar al hotel podría explicarle a su hermano mayor todo.

En menos de 10 minutos estaban de vuelta en el hotel, el tiempo en el elevador fue incomodo, el camino hacia su cuarto fue muy corto. Y ahí estaban, Matt frente a la ventana del cuarto, Jeff junto a la puerta; los dos tratando de buscar las palabras para explicar o tratar de comprender lo que había sucedido esa noche.

-Matt, por favor, escúchame

-¿Qué quieres que te escuche, Jeff? ¿Quieres que me siente y escuche a mi hermano menor mientras me dice que accedió a jugar con 3 tipos desconocidos? ¿Que le gusta que lo hieran? ¿Que se deja llevar por ese tipo de deseos y pone en peligro su vida al irse con ellos? ¿Que no es la primera vez que pasa?

Y de pronto Jeff tuvo que acercarse a su cama y sentarse. La presión en su pecho era demasiada… ¿Matt, Matty lo sabía? Pero ¿cómo? Al parecer el ratón había sido acorralado, sido descubierto por nadie más que el mismísimo gato en el juego.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Lo sé todo, Jeff, desde hace tiempo. Pero creí que si lo hacías por algún tiempo, después buscarías otro tipo de diversiones, no sé, algo más seguro… con alguien más seguro

Y claro, la jirafa morada se hizo presente (tú sabes, a Jeff le gustan las jirafas, no los elefantes). ¿ Cómo podía Jeff acudir a alguien más "seguro" cuando la única persona con la que desearía compartir ese tipo de momentos tan íntimos era de tu propia familia y se había negado a tener ese tipo de relación contigo aun cuando él sintiera lo mismo? Oooh no, eso era imposible para Matt Hardy, quien había decidido que entre Jeff y él no podía existir nada más que una relación de hermanos; el mismo que se había perdido en el alcohol por los pasados meses, mientras que Jeff había salido a buscar en bares y fiestas lo que él no le había podido dar. Suplir el deseo de estar con el ser amado con cosas dañinas para sí mismos. Sip, es como los Hardys funcionan, al parecer.

-¿Sabes qué? Es mi vida. estoy harto de que me digas qué es lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer. Esto es lo que me gusta, me excita sentir el peligro y el dolor en mi cuerpo cuando estoy con alguien que al menos en esos momentos le interesa estar conmigo, le interesa el placer mutuo que nos damos. Así que jodete, Matty.

-¿Jodete Matty? Es en serio, Jeff?- Matt comenzó a gritar mientras daba pasos largos hacia el menor- ¿Crees que no me gustaría ser yo quien te da ese placer? ¿Quien te escucha gritar mientras te corres? ¿En verdad crees que prefiero estar ebrio mientras tu sales con desconocidos y son ellos los que llegan a tocarte y no yo?

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo todo esto? ¿Se iba a repetir la misma historia de aquella vez cuando Jeff le confesó sus sentimientos? No, ahora no iba ser Jeff quien pidiera disculpas y luego tratara de vivir con esa confesión en su espalda. ¡Que se jodiera!

-Pero no lo haces, Matt. Prefieres tener entre tus manos a esas botellas de alcohol todas las noches, todos los días y no a mí. Así que si. Jodete Matt.

Estúpido Jeff, estúpida idea de seguirlo aquella vez y quedarse a ver lo que esos hombres le hacían, estúpido miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse al recordar los sonidos que Jeff hacía, la forma en que su cuerpo se arqueaba y rogaba por mas placer, estúpida sangre que compartían los dos hermanos, estúpidas voces en su cabeza que le gritaban lo mal que sería tener algo mas con él.

Y no, Matt no se iba a joder. ¡No, gracias! El jodido sería otro, al diablo todo lo malo y el pecado en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su vida parecía estar maldita de todas formas, así que no podía detener esas ganas de estar con el menor, no más. Disfrutaría el tiempo antes de ir al infierno y al mismo tiempo evitaría que Jeff cayera en manos equivocadas. ¿Ves? Si al final de cuentas Matt era casi un santo.

-Levántate- ordenó Matt, su voz llena de frustración y ese toque dominante que Jeff conocía tan bien, el mismo tono que salía a buscar en esos hombres; pero su mirada fue lo que lo hizo obedecer al instante, éste ya no era Matty, no. Y lo tenía que aceptar, estaba un poco asustado de la persona frente a él.

-¿Así que eso de salir a que te cojan extraños sólo lo haces por capricho? Porque yo no accedí a darte lo que AMBOS sabemos que está mal, Jeff?- Matt lo tomó por el pedazo de tela, ya no playera, que tenia colgando en sus hombros, acercándolo a su cuerpo, sintiendo su respiración agitada sobre su rostro.

Un segundo frete a él, el otro siendo empujado a la cama, cara boca abajo y pecho desnudo. Matt sobre él, sus manos bajo su cuerpo luchando contra su cinturón para luego abrir el pantalón y comenzar a bajarlo junto con sus bóxers.

-¿Es esto lo que quieres, Jeff? ¿Sentir el peso de otro hombre sobre ti? ¿Sentir sus manos recorrer tu cuerpo?

[i]No otro [/i]- Matt, Matty ¿Qué haces?- Jeff suplicó, algo de pánico filtrándose en su voz, tratando de luchar contra el peso de su hermano para poder quitárselo de encima- Matt, vamos, detente por favor.

Sólo un gruñido fue la respuesta obtenida, sus manos siendo restringidas tras su espalda, siendo aseguradas por una mano de Matt. [i]Esas enormes manos, llenas de tanta fuerza y poder [/i]

-Matt, vamos hombre, suéltame ya- Jeff podía escuchar a Matt respirando fuerte… y removiendo su propia ropa

-Así que dime, Jeffro- cuerpo contra cuerpo, no más ropa entre ellos; Matt cubriendo a Jeff con su cuerpo, frotando su erección contra el trasero del menor, quien no pudo evitar gemir y arquearse en busca de mas contacto- ¿"Ellos" te preparan? Dedos o boca, ah?- En verdad le estaba preguntado esto? ¿No le bastaba la "humillación" que le estaba haciendo pasar? ¿Por qué demonios lo hacía?- ¡Respóndeme!- vuelve a preguntar, jalando los brazos del menor mas.

-N.. no… sólo algunas veces- dios, el pensar en todos esos hombres que llegaron a estar dentro de su hermano, dentro de SU Jeff, lo hacía enfurecer. ¿Cómo pudieron tocar lo suyo? ¿Cómo lo permitió Jeff?

Tomando su miembro y esparciendo el líquido pre seminal sobre él, lo acercó al trasero del menor, rozando la línea entre esas nalgas con las que tanto había fantaseado antes, acercándose al oído de Jeff, voz ronca y oscurecida preguntó

-¿Sabes cuánto he tratado, Jeff? ¿Sabes qué tan difícil ha sido no cogerte desde aquella vez en que me confesaste que sentías lo mismo que yo por ti? Lo intenté, traté de dejarte ir, que buscaras una buena mujer, hombre, lo que fuera, pero que estuvieras a salvo, feliz. Pero noooo, el niño siempre obtiene lo que quiere ¿verdad? ¿Querías que alguien te cogiera, te golpeara, te humillara llamándote puto y por el cual abrieras las piernas? ¿Eso querías?

Sin saberlo, Jeff abrió mas sus piernas, dejando entras más a Matt entre ellas, levantado su trasero y apoyando gran parte de su peso en su cabeza

-No Matty, perdón, yo sólo…

-¡Cállate, Jeff! Si eso es lo que quieres, lo recibirás hoy, lo tendrás de mi- dejando libre los brazos del menor, Matt lo tomó del cabello, forzándolo a levantar la cabeza y arquear mas su cuerpo, para luego empujarla sobre la almohada y así en el proceso dificultarle el respirar.

Jeff no debería sentirse tan excitado, su miembro dolía de tan duro que estaba, la fricción con las sabanas debajo de él ayudando sólo un poco. Matt dominante, peligroso, rudo y agitado, la fantasía de Jeff. Él lo quería fuerte, duro y rápido, sentir el dolor recorrer su cuerpo, el placer de sentirse dominado y a la merced del otro. Quería ser poseído, usado, tratado como nada más que un objeto con el cual el otro se complaciera; y sentir que ese "otro" era Matt, la persona de la cual siempre quiso ser poseído, provocaba en su cuerpo una excitación enorme, jamás sentida con ninguno de aquellos hombres en su pasado.

De pronto Jeff sintió dos dedos siendo forzados dentro de él, su cuerpo absorbiéndolos con un poco de facilidad; vamos, que no era tan tonto como para salir sin haberse preparado al menos un poco, sólo un poco, para ser capaz de sentir ese dolor al ser tomado por otros. Los dedos se movieron, abriendo, preparando su cuerpo para lo que vendría después, y Jeff no logró evitar moverse en sincronía con la mano de Matt, en verdad estaba a punto de suplicar.

-¡Quédate quieto!- aumentando la presión de la mano sobre la cabeza de Jeff, hundiéndolo más sobre la almohada y sofocándolo más, Matt removió sus dedos y en un rápido movimiento los remplazó con su miembro, saboreando la presión de las paredes internas del menor cerrándose a su alrededor, y escuchando su grito ahogado; su mano libre recorriendo el cuerpo debajo de él, aferrándose a su cadera, dejando sus dedos marcados en su piel y forzando con su otra mano a que Jeff levantara la cabeza, observando cómo toma el aire que le había sido negado, una solitaria lagrima recorriendo su rostro… Matt podría haberse corrido en ese instante, el rostro de Jeff era lo mejor en el mundo, dolor mezclado con placer, éxtasis mezclado con juego y prohibiciones.

-Ma… Matt, por favor, no

Oooh ¿entonces el juego continuaba?

-¿No qué. Jeff? ¿No deje de moverme? ¿No pare de cogerte como la puta que eres, abriendo las piernas a cualquiera que se pare enfrente y te invite una copa? Dime, no qué, Jeff?

Esa voz, sus palabras y su cuerpo pegado a él… en él. Poder recuperar el oxigeno tan necesitado, sentir cómo las marcas en su cuerpo van creciendo, marcando su piel, su trasero ardiendo y su cabello siendo jalado, todo ese dolor y placer siendo infringido por la única persona que ha cuidado de él toda su vida

[i]Por favor, muévete [/i]- Matty…

Matt comenzó a embestir dentro de él ¿para qué gastar tiempo dejando que Jeff se acostumbrara a su tamaño? No, esto no se trataba sobre su comodidad. Esto era sobre sexo- y todas sus implicaciones-

Satisfecho con los quejidos, gemidos y gruñidos de Jeff, Matt se movió aun más fuerte y rápido, enroscando su brazo alrededor del cuello del menor, apretando y sintiendo a Jeff retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, los brazos del enigma plantados bajo la almohada, usados como soporte para aguantar las feroces embestidas del mayor.

El cuerpo de Jeff moviéndose contra él, su cadera con esa curva un poco femenina contra su abdomen y el olor a tinte mezclado con esos malditos skittles que Jeff comía todo el tiempo… mmm…

Una mano sobre su brazo lo hizo regresar de su ensueño, era Jeff suplicando que se detuviera. Oh, claro, Jeff no estaba recibiendo oxigeno; retirando su brazo de su cuello, para volver a empujaros ubre la almohada, Matt se acercó a su oído, susurrando roncamente

-Vas a quedarte quieto, no eres quien da las órdenes aquí- enderezándose, Matt golpeó el trasero de Jeff nuevamente, dejando más marcas y aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas- Eso es, fucking whore, tómalo! Ah, y claro, moviendo tu trasero contra mi polla, apretando como una puta barata, eso eres ¿verdad, Jeff?

-Matt…- Jeff necesitaba correrse, el roce contra las sabanas no era suficiente, pero no podía tocarse, perdería el soporte y seguro terminaría embarrado contra la cama; además, Matt no se lo permitiría- Matt, por favor- suplicó, ahora temblando de placer y necesitad

-¡Jeff!- Con una final embestida Matt se corrió, llenando por completo al menor, descansando su frente en la espalda de Jeff por un momento, Matt trató de recuperar el aliento antes de salir de él de golpe y ver como su semen recorría las piernas de Jeff… fucking hot

Sintiendo a Matt retirarse, el peso sobre su cuerpo desaparecer y ver a su hermano acostado ya a su lado, un brazo tras su cabeza y la otra sobre su abdomen, Jeff quedó en shock. ¿Su miembro estaba dolorosamente duro y Matt no iba a hacer nada?

-¿Matt?

-¿Qué? – preguntó con cara de satisfacción, ni siquiera molestándose en abrir los ojos

-Matt, por favor

-Por favor, qué Jeff?- Abriendo los ojos, Matt lo miró con satisfacción disfrazada por irritación

-Necesito correrme, Matt- suplicó, hincándose frente al mayor, su cuerpo mostrando marcas rojas y moradas

-¿Y? tienes manos, Jeffro. Úsalas.- lo ultimo dicho en forma de demanda, sentándose con la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama, Matt volvió a ordenar- Tócate, Jeff. Córrete para mi.

Y Jeff lo hizo, tomando su miembro en una mano, bastaron pocos jalones antes de que Jeff se corriera, gritando el nombre de Matt y colapsando sobre el mayor.

Minutos pasaron, cuerpos sudorosos y extasiados, uno sobre el otro, respiraciones agitadas volviendo a la normalidad.

Matt tomó a Jeff en sus brazos lo acomodó sobre su pecho, no importándole limpiar la humedad en sus cuerpos. Jeff inmediatamente se acomodó alrededor de él, una sonrisa en su rostro, acurrucándose cerca de su hermano.

-Gracias Matt. Gracias por esta noche, aun si es la única que me puedes dar.

El corazón de Matt se encogió al escuchar las palabras de Jeff. Levantando la cara del menor acercó sus labios a los de él y lo besó, tratando de transmitir todos su sentimientos y amor en él; tanto tiempo que habían pasado peleando, tantas noches embriagándose para poder seguir adelante y sin arruinar, aun mas, la vida de Jeff, todo eso dejado atrás. Aquí es donde pertenecía, al lado de Jeff, sus brazos a su alrededor y el aroma de sus cuerpos unidos. Así es como se siente correcto, perfecto.

-No Jeff. Esta es la primera noche de muchas más. Sólo prométeme que jamás volverás a salir en busca de otros hombres; que no te pondrás en peligro de nuevo.

-¿Para qué buscar fuera lo que me ofreces a tu lado, Matty? Tú has sido y serás lo único que necesito… siempre y cuando me lo des de la forma que lo quiero- respondió Jeff entre risas que fueron interrumpidas por la intensa mirada de Matt.

-Lo digo en serio, Jeffro.

-Y yo también, Matt… Ok, lo prometo. Ahora cállate y abrázame, tengo sueño.

-Hey, el que da las órdenes sigo siendo yo, no lo olvides- Jalando la sabana sobre ellos, Matt obedeció y cerró sus brazos alrededor de Jeff.

-Lo que digas, Matty. Soy tuyo, estoy a tus órdenes.

Y con eso, los dos se rindieron ante el cansancio de la noche, disfrutando tenerse el uno al otro entre sus brazos, sabiendo que el día siguiente seguirían juntos y quién sabe, tal vez hasta probarían con cuero y un par de esposas.

Fin

_**Cualquier comentario es agradecido. Gracias por leer ^^**_


End file.
